My Valentine
by ilse23
Summary: A Valentine's Day story for Callen and Jenny.


**A/N: A Valentine's Day story for Callen and Jenny. I hope you like it. Please read and Review.**

**I don't own NCISLA or the characters. I just own Jenny, Clara and Jamie.**

* * *

><p>Today was Valentine's Day. Callen and Jenny had been married for 8 years now. Their daughter Clara was 6 years old and their son Jamie was 3 years old. Callen loved family life. He never thought he would love it so much but Jenny and their kids changed that. He loved being a husband and a father. Callen had made special plans for them tonight. Jenny's dad agreed to watch Clara and Jamie Valentine's day and the Saturday and Sunday after that.<p>

Valentine's Day was on a Friday this year. Jenny was off on Fridays and Callen had taken a day off.

"Good morning honey," Callen spoke when he saw that Jenny was awake.

"Good morning baby," Jenny replied and gave Callen a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jen."

"Happy Valentine's Day G."

Callen kissed Jenny again. They were so engrossed with that they didn't hear the door being opened. Suddenly they heard giggling. They looked up and saw Clara and Jamie standing there.

"Mommy and daddy were kissing," Clara giggled.

"Come here and I'll kiss you," Callen spoke as he picked Clara up and gave her kisses.

"Daddy, stop," Clara giggled.

Callen lay back in bed with Clara on his lap and Jenny had Jamie on her lap. Callen put on Happy Feet, since both kids loved that movie. They had seen the movie like a hundred times already but they still loved it. Callen went out to get them some breakfast. They ate breakfast in bed while watching the movie. Callen loved these mornings. Whenever there was a song Clara and Jamie stood up on the bed and danced. It was so cute to see.

After the movie had ended the kids got dressed. Callen and Jenny got dressed as well and packed the swimsuits and towels. They were going to the pool today. Clara and Jamie loved the pool. Clara especially liked to go down the slides. Jamie was a bit too young for some slides.

Callen got Jamie dressed and Jenny got Clara dressed once they were at the indoor pool. They put their valuables in the safe at the pool and went to find a spot. They had two loungers. They put the towels down and inflated the kids' floaties.

"Daddy, can I go down that slide?" Clara asked pointing to one of the slides.

"Sure, let's go."

"I wanna go too daddy," Jamie spoke.

"Sorry buddy, you're too young for that slide. But I promise I will go done another slide with you."

"I wanna go too," Jamie started crying.

Callen went to pick him up. "I'm gonna go with your sister first then I'll take you down one of the slides okay," Callen spoke as he wiped away Jamie's tears.

"I wanna go down that slide too."

"I'm sorry buddy, you can't yet. But we are gonna find a slide just as cool as that one okay."

"Okay daddy."

Callen carried Jamie over to the slide and handed him off to Jenny as he and Clara walked upstairs. Callen grabbed a double inner tube and stood in the queue with Clara. When it was their turn Callen put the inner tube down on the slide and helped Clara in before he got in himself.

"Hold on tight sweetie," Callen spoke.

Clara had her arms around Callen's legs and held onto the handles. Callen pushed them off and grabbed the handles as well. The slide went really fast. It was a closed slide but it had lights on the sides so it wasn't that dark. Jenny stood at the end of the slide with Jamie.

"Look, there are daddy and Clara," Jenny spoke when she saw Callen and Clara coming out of the slide. "Did you have fun sweetie?"

"Yes mommy, it was awesome," Clara replied.

"I wanna go now," Jamie spoke.

"Let's go find a slide for you buddy," Callen told him.

They walked to the family slide. There were two of them. Callen went down one slide with Jamie and Jenny went down the other with Clara. They sat ready with the kids on their laps and together they pushed off. Jamie was really enjoying himself. When Callen came down he made sure he didn't crush Jamie and that he didn't get under water. A little after them Jenny and Clara came down.

"We first," Jamie spoke.

"Haha yes you were first," Jenny laughed.

Next they went to the lazy river. That was a stream that you did sitting in an inner tube. Jenny had Jamie on her lap and Callen Clara. They took a trip around the swimming pool. It was very nice. Next they took the kids to the kid pool. Both kids had fun. There were some slides and a couple of bouncy animals.

Around 12pm Callen went to get them something to eat as Jenny sat with them on the loungers. Around 1pm they went back to swimming. They took the kids to the normal pool and swam around for a bit. Suddenly there sounded a bell.

"What was that mommy?" Clara asked.

"That was the warning bell. They are gonna turn on the waves."

A few seconds later they felt the waves coming. They had gone in a little deeper. Callen and Jenny could still stand but the kids couldn't so they held the kids as they enjoyed the waves. Callen wanted to go down the Cycloon, which ended in a funnel. Jenny took the kids upstairs and stood watching on top of the funnel waiting for Callen to come down.

"Daddy!" Clara squealed when she saw Callen appear in the funnel. Callen heard her and waved to them.

A few seconds later he disappeared down the funnel.

"Where daddy go?" Jamie asked.

"He went down to the pool. Come on, we'll go find him."

They walked down and met Callen downstairs.

"That looked really cool daddy," Clara spoke.

They went down every slide there was, at least the ones Clara or Jamie could go down. Jenny decided to go down the x-stream. That was a slide where the panel dropped down from under your feet. Callen stood at the end of the slide with Clara and Jamie.

"Look there is mommy," Callen spoke when Jenny stepped inside the chamber.

Jenny stepped inside the chamber and put her feed on the marked spots on the panel. She put her hands on the back of her hand like she was told and waited for the floor to give away. She was caught by surprise when the panel dropped out from underneath her. Screaming a little she flew down the slide. It was like a 3ft drop until she came back down on the slide. With a huge splash she flew down the ending of the slide.

"That was really cool," Jenny spoke when she reached Callen. "It's weird when the panel falls down from underneath you."

"Can I try?" Callen asked.

"Sure."

Callen went to stand in the queue as Jenny stayed with Clara and Jamie.

They watched as Callen stepped into the chamber. Just like Jenny he held his arms behind his head. The light started flashing and the panel opened. Callen shot down the slide. Within seconds he was at the end of the slide.

"That was fun."

They stayed in the pool till 4pm before going home. They got showered and dressed. Jenny packed the stuff for Clara and Jamie since they were spending the weekend at their Grandpa's.

By 5.30 they had the kids in the car and were headed to Jenny's dad. When they pulled up Jenny's dad opened the door.

"Grandpa!" Clara squealed as she ran up to him followed by Jamie.

"Hey, there are my two grandchildren," he responded as he gave them both a hug.

They went inside as Callen and Jenny came walking up to them with their bags.

"You kids are gonna behave with grandpa okay," Jenny spoke.

"Don't worry Jen, they'll be fine. We're gonna have a great time. You go enjoy your weekend. We'll be fine."

"Alright, if there's something call us okay."

"I will, but don't worry. I've got it handle."

"Can mommy and daddy get a hug?"

They kids walked up to them and gave both their parents a hug and a kiss.

"Now behave with grandpa okay."

"Bye mommy, bye daddy," the kids replied.

"Thanks for watching them dad."

"No problem. I love hanging out with them. You enjoy your weekend. We'll be fine."

"Alright, call us if you need anything."

"I will. Enjoy your weekend."

"Thanks. Bye Jamie, bye Clara."

"Bye mommy, bye daddy," both kids replied.

Callen and Jenny had their suitcases in the car already and Callen drove them to the location.

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked.

"That's a surprise. You'll see when we get there."

"Come on G, just a little hint."

"Nope, you'll just have to wait."

Callen drove them to the airport. He parked the car in long term parking and grabbed their suitcases. Jenny watched as they walked to the in-check desk. Jenny looked as the screen above it. It said Las Vegas.

"We are going to Las Vegas?" Jenny asked astonished.

"Yes we are. I hope you like that."

"Of course, that's really nice."

"Good."

They checked in and walked to the gate. After passing security they waited to board the plane.

30 minutes later they were on board the plane and on their way to Las Vegas. It was only a 40 minutes flight. They grabbed their suitcases and took a cab to the hotel. They stayed at the Aria at CityCenter. They checked in and walked to the room. It was a beautiful hotel. Callen opened the room door and they stepped in. They had the Deluxe room city view. It had a king sized bed. On the wall opposite to the bed was a TV. They had 2 lounge chairs. The view from the room was beautiful. They had a view over Las Vegas and saw all the lights. Callen walked up to her and put his arms around her from behind.

"It's so beautiful here," Jenny spoke.

"Yes it is."

Callen softly kissed her cheek.

"Let's get changed. We have a dinner reservation."

Jenny changed into a beautiful black cocktail dress. She looked so beautiful. Callen looked really handsome in his suit as well.

They walked down and walked to the restaurant. They went to eat at Sirio, which was an Italian restaurant.

Callen and Jenny had a nice half booth in the back of the restaurant. They restaurant really looked nice for Valentine's Day. One the table stood some red roses and candles. There were strings of lights around them.

The sat down and ordered drinks and dinner. Callen and Jenny kissed a couple times as they waited for their food. They had ordered a special Valentine's day menu, which consisted of Lobster soup, black truffle and parmigiano, grilled beef with spinach and a sorbet. It was really delicious. Callen had given this weekend to Jenny for Valentine's Day. Jenny pulled Callen's gift out of her bag and handed it to him. Callen opened it. He was amazed when he found two courtside Lakers-Clippers tickets.

"Thanks Jen. This is really awesome."

"You're welcome G," Jenny replied as she gave Callen a kiss.

Callen paid the bill and they went back upstairs since it was already 10pm.

Jenny filled the tub. It was a big tub.

"Care to join me honey?" Jenny asked.

"Love to."

They stripped out of their clothes and climbed in the bubble bath. Jenny sat with her back against Callen's chest and Callen had his arms around her.

"This is nice," Jenny spoke.

"Yes it is."

"Thank you for this trip honey."

"You're welcome baby. It's nice to do something with just the two of us."

"Yeah it is. But I do miss Clara and Jamie."

"I do too. But don't worry. Your dad is taking good care of them."

"Yeah I know."

"Let's just enjoy this weekend."

They sat in the tub until the water ran cold. They dried themselves off and put the robes on.

They lay down in bed and watched a bit of TV. Callen moved over to Jenny and started kissing her neck. He pulled her down on the bed and lay down on top of her. He pushed the robe down her body as he kissed every piece of her skin.

Jenny loved it when Callen paid attention to her body when they made love. After kissing for a while Callen pushed himself inside of her. It was pure heaven for both of them.

Exhausted after 3 rounds they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Callen woke up and saw Jenny sleeping in his arms. He was so lucky to have her as his wife and to be the father of her children. He pulled her close again and breathed in her scent. He fell asleep again.

Around 9am they woke up. They went to get showered. They went downstairs to get some breakfast. They went to In-room dinning to get breakfast. Jenny ordered a Belgian waffle with berries and whipped cream and Callen ordered Eggs benedict.

After they finished breakfast they went through the shops. They bought something for Clara and Jamie and Jenny's dad. Around 1pm they were done and went to get something for lunch. They went to Aria café to get lunch. Jenny had a grilled chicken ciabatta and Callen a grilled chicken wrap. They went back upstairs and got changed to go to the casino.

They first headed to the poker table. It wasn't really busy so Callen and Jenny could join. When they were finished Jenny had won $10 and Callen $20. They stayed for a few more hours in the casino. They played black jack, some slots and roulette.

When they were finished Jenny had won $25 and Callen $35.

They went to Julian Serrano and had tapas. After dinner they went to Javier's bar. They drink a few margaritas. Jenny even took Callen out on the dancing floor and they danced the salsa.

…_._

_He went to pick up Jenny and took her out to the Mexican restaurant Jenny made reservations at. He learned about Jenny's mom being in the Navy and being killed in action. Jenny taught him how to dance the salsa. She really was good. Callen loved the way she moved across the dance floor._

_Then he was called away for work. He had told her he was in private security and his name was Tom. _

Thinking back to that now Callen was glad that everything had turned out good between them. He had almost lost Jenny.

_He was surprised to see Jenny went he walked into MTAC. He didn't know she was coming to work with him. That was just before he got shot and barely survived._

_When he came to he noticed that Jenny was angry with him for not telling her the truth. They had just gotten engaged a couple days earlier. Jenny had given him her engagement ring back before she left the hospital._

_It took her a while and a miscarriage to come back to Callen. _

….

Callen was glad that everything had turned out okay. He would've never forgiven himself I he had lost Jenny because of some stupid lie.

"What are you thinking about?" Jenny asked snapping Callen out of his trance.

"Just thinking back, to when we first danced and when we almost split up."

"Oh yes I remember both. I can't believe I was so stupid to break off our engagement."

"You had every right to. I would've probably done the same if I was in your position."

"But everything turned out okay in the end. We've been married for 8 years now and we have two beautiful children."

"Yes we do and I'm grateful for that every day."

They kissed each other quickly before going back to dancing.

Around 1am they went back upstairs a little hammered from the tequilas. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other as they walked to their room. All kissing Callen pushed them inside and kicked the door close. Clothes were quickly discarded as they walked over to the bed. They made love, with them being drunk it was very fast and all over the place.

They both had a little hangover when they woke up the next morning. After breakfast at Starbucks with lots of coffee they felt better. They took a walk along the strip. After lunch they went to the spa. It was really relaxing. After the spa they went back upstairs to their room to change. It took a bit longer than expected since they ended up in bed together. At 7pm they were at the theater waiting for Cirque du soleil to start. The show lasted 90 minutes. It was really beautiful. Callen and Jenny were amazed by all the stunts they did. By 8.30pm they show had ended. At 9pm they were seated at five-50 for dinner.

Callen had meatballs and pizza with mushrooms, cheese and pepperoni. Jenny had meatballs and pizza with cheese, mushrooms, basil and prosciutto. The pizza was heavenly.

After dinner they went back to the room to get their suitcases. By 11.30pm they were in the airplane back to LA. It was round 1am when they came home. They would pick up the kids the next morning.

"Thank you for this trip. I really liked it," Jenny spoke when they were in bed.

"You're welcome honey."

Jenny leaned closer and kissed him.

"I love you G."

"I love you too Jen. I'm so happy to be your husband."

"I'm so happy to be your wife and to have two beautiful kids with you."

"Yes Clara and Jamie. I will always be grateful for having them and for having them with you. I couldn't have asked for a better wife and mother," Callen told her and he kissed her.

"That's sweet G. I am so happy that you let me in and that we have this beautiful family now. You are an amazing father and a very sweet husband."

"Thank you for giving me a change to be both."

"You're welcome honey."

Callen kissed her deeply and passionately. They made very sweet and passionate love. Callen let her feel how much he loved her and how grateful he was to have her in his life. They looked in each other's eyes as they made love. They saw the love in each other's eyes.

"I love you honey," Callen whispered in her ear as they were really close.

"I love you too baby. I love you so much."

Callen kissed her deeply as they both reached their peaks.

"Wow honey, that was really good," Jenny uttered.

"Yes, really good," Callen replied as he pulled out of her and lay down next to her.

Jenny turned on her side and Callen faced her as well.

"Thank you for being my valentine for as long as we have been married," Callen told her in a passionate voice.

Jenny smiled. "Thank you for letting me be your valentine and thank you for being such a sweet husband and a sweet father. I wouldn't have I any other way."

"Me neither."

They kissed each other before falling asleep.

The next morning at 7.30am their alarms went off. They got showered and dressed. They ate breakfast before going to pick up the kids.

Jenny knocked on the door and Jenny's dad came to open the door.

"Kids, come see who it is," he called.

The kids came storming out of the kitchen.

"Mommy, daddy," they squealed.

"Hey you two."

Jenny picked up Jamie as Callen picked up Clara and they came them both a kiss.

"Did you have a nice time with grandpa?" Callen asked.

"Yes we did. We made pizza, went to the zoo and went to the park," Clara answered.

"That's awesome."

"How was your trip?" Jenny's dad asked.

"It was really nice. We went to Las Vegas," Jenny replied.

"Ah, lost a lot of money?"

"No, we won some."

"That's good."

"Have the kids eaten?"

"Yeah they just finished their breakfast."

"Good. Go get your stuff, we're leaving for school."

Jamie and Clara went to get their stuff. Jenny handed the present they got for her dad to him.

"This is for you. For watching the kids."

"You didn't have to do that. I love watching them."

"I know but still."

It was a beautiful hand blown Eiffel tower made out of glass.

"I knew mom always loved Paris."

"Yes she did. Thank you for this. It's really nice," he replied as he got a little teary eyed.

"You're welcome dad."

He put the Eiffel tower next to the picture of Jenny's mom.

"This is for you honey," he spoke as he put it there.

It still broke Jenny's heart to see her dad like this. Even after so many years it still hurt. Not just with him with Jenny and her brother and sister too.

"Thank you grandpa," Clara spoke as she hugged her grandpa.

"You're welcome little princess."

"Thank you grandpa," Jamie told him.

"You're welcome buddy."

"Bye grandpa," Clara and Jamie spoke as they walked out of the door.

"Bye you two."

"Thanks again dad."

"You're welcome."

Callen drove them to school and dropped Jamie off at pre-school before Callen and Jenny went to work.

"Morning Sam," Callen spoke as he walked into the bullpen.

"Morning G, how was your weekend?"

"Very nice. I took Jenny to Las Vegas."

"That's nice. With the kids?"

"No, Jenny's dad watched them. What about you?"

"Michelle's parents watched the kids on Friday and I took Michelle out to dinner and the rest of the weekend we spent with the kids."

"That's nice."

Sam could see in his partners face that he had loved the weekend with Jenny. He was glad that his partner had finally found someone and that he had a stable family to go home to. He had seen over the years how Callen was with his kids. He loved being a dad. Sam saw how much Callen had changed for the better since he had met Jenny. He was glad his partner had finally found happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing<br>**


End file.
